Baby Brightbow's Christmas
by Sugarbaby2
Summary: Baby Brightbow learns that Christmas is Jesus' birthday, but will she able to buy Him the perfect present? Read and Review please!


A Christmas Tale  
or  
Baby Brightbow's Christmas  
  
"She's here everyone! Megan's here!" cried Star Gleamer, dashing through the gingerbread-scented halls of Paradise Estate. Baby Brightbow turned around and leapt off the ladder she had been balancing on. It was Christmas time in Dream Valley, and there were signs of Christmas everywhere. Delicious scents wafted from the Paradise Estate kitchen - Baby Brightbow sniffed the air and detected gingerbread, fruit cake and chocolate puddings. Just the thought of all that food made her hungry! It wasn't just the food that was Christmassy. Garlands of glittering tinsel hung from the ceiling and there was mistletoe above every doorway. Brightly coloured baubles decorated the enormous Christmas tree that Baby Brightbow and her friends had been covering in tinsel. And who could forget the dazzling lights of every colour of the rainbow, that blinked on and off rhythmically. But Baby Brightbow wasn't thinking about the tinsel, the mistletoe, the baubles or the Christmas lights - she was thinking about Megan. It was obvious that her friends, Baby Starbow, Baby Rainribbon, Baby Sunribbon, Baby Countdown and Baby Leaper were also thinking about Megan, as all six babies tumbled out of Paradise Estate and into the snow-covered fields. In the distance they could see a blonde-haired figure, dressed in a fuzzy pink overcoat, sitting under a tree that was covered in snowdrifts. Baby Brightbow was so excited that she almost ran through the thick snow. "Baby ponies!" exclaimed Megan, hugging each one, except of course, for Baby Countdown and Baby Leaper. After all, hugging was a sissy thing to do! "Megan, what's that?" asked Baby Sunribbon, pointing to a curious object that Megan was holding. Megan held it out so that it glimmered in the winter sun. "It's called a Nativity," Megan explained. "What's a na.na.natinery?" asked a very puzzled Baby Countdown. Megan laughed and told the baby ponies to sit down. "I'm going to tell you all a story about Christmas, okay?" she said, and the babies nodded.  
  
"A long, long time ago, there lived a man named Joseph and his wife Mary. Mary was going to have a baby soon, and an angel told her that she was to name the baby Jesus." "Angels? Wow!" sighed Baby Starbow. Megan smiled, but continued her story. "Now, Mary and Joseph had been travelling all day, and they needed a place to stay for the night. They asked at every inn they could see, but all the rooms were taken." "Poor Mary and Joseph!" cried Baby Rainribbon. "Yes," agreed Megan, "but keep listening." "Mary and Joseph came to the last inn they could see and prayed to God that there would be a room there. They were getting desperate, as Mary knew that she would be having her baby very soon." "Oh dear! Was there a room at the inn?" enquired Baby Leaper. "Not exactly, Baby Leaper. You see, the innkeeper told Mary and Joseph that there were no rooms left, except for the stable. Seeing as there was nowhere else for the couple to stay, they had to agree, and the innkeeper led them to a stable." "Did the stable have cows and donkeys and horses in it?" asked Baby Brightbow. "Yes it did, Baby Brightbow. And all the calves and foals and chicks and their mommies watched as Mary had her baby. And she followed the angel's directions - she named her baby Jesus." "Ooh." breathed Baby Sunribbon, imagining the scene. "People came from far and wide to see the baby Jesus. Three kings rode on camels and brought the baby gifts. Some shepherds came too and everyone bowed down in front of Jesus." "But why?" asked Baby Countdown, a little confused. "Jesus was their saviour. He was God's son," Megan answered. "Who's God?" asked Baby Leaper, a little embarrassed at not knowing the answer. "God is very powerful, but He cares deeply for all of us - in fact, later on, He sacrificed his only son, Jesus, so that we could live! And whenever we do something wrong, we can pray to God and He will forgive us. Isn't that great?" said Megan. The baby ponies all nodded and smiled. "And you know what people on earth say, baby ponies?" asked Megan. The group shook their heads. "Jesus is the reason for the season! Christmas, that is," she grinned. "Jesus is the reason for the season," echoed Baby Brightbow, under her breath. What a nice little rhyme! "That was a great story, Megan! But what has it got to do with the. navitny?" asked the inquisitive Baby Countdown. "The Nativity shows the scene at Jesus' birth. See the shepherds and the kings? And there's the star that told the world of His birth," she said, pointing. "Ooh, and there are all the animals," cried Baby Sunribbon happily. "Look, there's a lamb and a calf and a foal - kind of like us!" she grinned. "Right!" said Megan, passing around the Nativity so that everyone could see. "So the reason we celebrate Christmas is because of Jesus' birth?" said Baby Leaper. "It sure is," replied Megan. "That means that Christmas day is. Jesus' birthday! Isn't that right Megan?" said Baby Rainribbon. "Precisely." Baby Brightbow hadn't the slightest idea what 'precisely' meant, but she was feeling more and more excited by the minute. An idea was forming in her brain and she couldn't wait to buy the perfect birthday present for Jesus.  
  
"Mommy, what does Jesus like?" asked Baby Brightbow, as she nibbled on a gingerbread man. Mommy Brightbow was rather startled by her daughter's question. "I don't know, honey - why?" she asked, a little puzzled. "Well, I'm going to give Him a birthday present this Christmas," Baby Brightbow said matter-of-factly. "Oh, that's very thoughtful of you! Why don't you go and choose a present now?" said her mother, who hadn't really heard the conversation properly, as she had been busy talking to Daddy Brightbow. "Okay mommy!" said Baby Brightbow, and off she went.  
  
Baby Brightbow stared through frosted shop windows. There was the golden spinning top she wanted Santa to bring! But it wasn't something someone as important as Jesus would like. That was the problem. As Baby Brightbow passed bookstores and shoe shops and clothing stores and toy stores, she knew in her heart that none of them would house Jesus' perfect birthday present. Suddenly and idea struck her - it was so obvious! She would talk to Baby Rainribbon - after all, she was the smartest little baby pony in Ponyland! And as if by fate, there was Baby Rainribbon, trotting into the toy shop. "Baby Rainribbon! Wait up!" called Baby Brightbow, puffing as she caught up with her friend. "Hiya Baby Brightbow! What's up?" asked the purple baby pony. "You know that story Megan told us? About baby Jesus?" asked Baby Brightbow. "Sure - it was a wonderful tale," agreed Baby Rainribbon. "Well, I'm trying to find a birthday present for Jesus, but I can't think what to get Him," she admitted. "That's a brilliant idea! But I'm afraid I don't know what Jesus would want. After all, he is a very important person," answered her friend gravely. "That's the problem." sighed Baby Brightbow. "Hey, cheer up! You can help me pick a Christmas present for my little sister," said Baby Rainribbon with a smile. The pair had a wonderful time looking at teddy bears and spinning tops and skittles and yo-yos and board games, until they finally chose a beautiful snow-white teddy bear for Baby Rainribbon's sister. "Thank you, Baby Brightbow. Baby Yo-Yo will love it!" said Baby Rainribbon, as she paid five jangles for the bear. Baby Brightbow smiled and said, "Not at all, not at all. I'd do anything to help a friend!" Suddenly, Baby Rainribbon reached into her mane and pulled out her golden ribbon. She handed it to Baby Brightbow. "Here," she said. "This is for all your help!" Baby Brightbow thanked her very much, as she tied the ribbon in her own rainbow mane.  
  
Baby Brightbow trudged along the snow-caked paths until she came to a hill, where Baby Countdown and Baby Leaper were pulling a sledge up the slope. They waved and a thought occurred to Baby Brightbow. This was great! Baby Countdown and Baby Leaper could build a fantastic go-kart in just one day - and win the go-kart competition with it! They could swim faster than any of the other baby girls and boys, and they would probably know exactly what Jesus would want for his birthday. Her heart thumped as she walked over to the two boys and told them of her plan. Both boys were absolutely thrilled. "Maybe Jesus would like a go-kart!" suggested Baby Countdown. "Or a racing car. or, or, or a rocket ship!" chimed in Baby Leaper. "How about a sailing ship?" Baby Countdown added eagerly. "Ooh, I know! What about you give Him a tall tree to climb!" said Baby Leaper. Baby Brightbow loved the sound of these, but where would she get them all? And to top it off they sounded like things that Baby Leaper and Baby Countdown would like, not things that Jesus would like. "Thank you for all your help, but I really don't think Jesus would like those things," she said, a little disappointed. "Maybe not. but cheer up! You can hop in our sledge and we can zoom to the bottom of the slope!" said Baby Countdown. Baby Brightbow gasped. "Oh that would be excellent!" she squealed, jumping in the sledge. The three ponies spent a delightful hour in the sledge, sliding down the hill (well, there were a few bumps!) and then getting out at the bottom, and dragging the sledge all the way back up to the top, only to go rushing down again and again! Much as she loved playing with the two Baby Brother ponies, Baby Brightbow knew that the day would soon be over - tomorrow would be Christmas, and there were only a few hours left of daylight. She had to find a present for Jesus now or there would be nothing to give Him on Christmas day! And that would be terrible! "I have to go find Jesus a present now, okay guys?" she said, brightening at the thought of the perfect gift. "Aww, okay then - but come play with us some other time, Baby Brightbow!" said Baby Countdown. Just then, Mommy Leaper came prancing towards the three little ponies, holding a tray. Balanced on top were three steaming hot chocolates and she offered one to each pony. Baby Leaper and Baby Countdown thanked Baby Brightbow for playing with them, and she set off sipping the hot chocolate, promising to return the mug the next day.  
  
By now, Baby Brightbow was beginning to worry? Where would she find a present for Jesus? The answer came to her in an instant - why hadn't she thought of it before? Almost laughing, Megan set off to find her best friend, Baby Starbow - after all, best friends knew everything. She found Baby Starbow at the park, having a full-fledged snowball fight with Baby Sunribbon. She galloped over and the two ponies stopped the snowball fight. "What's up, Baby Brightbow? Wanna play with us?" asked Baby Starbow. Baby Brightbow shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I still have to find a birthday present for Jesus." she trailed off. "Oh, too bad," said Baby Sunribbon sadly. But in that instant, snow began falling to the ground - but not the tiny cool snowflakes they loved - this snow came as fast as it could! It whistled around them as loud as a bell, and sounded to the three frightened babies like a screaming ghost! "Hurry, let's get to Paradise Estate - fast!" All three ponies ran blindly to the safety of the huge pink estate they called home. Once inside, they sat at the window seat, watching the snowstorm. Baby Countdown, Baby Leaper and Baby Rainribbon joined them. "Did you find a present for Jesus?" asked Baby Rainribbon. Wiping a tear from her pink cheek, Baby Brightbow said, "No. Now Jesus won't have the perfect birthday after all!" The baby pony began to cry, the tears spilling down her face. Her friends comforted her, but there wasn't much that anyone could do to console her.  
  
At that moment, Megan walked inside and the baby ponies crowded around her. Baby Brightbow stopped crying and bravely walked over to Megan. "Megan, er, how do you talk to Jesus?" she enquired. "You pray to Him! Like this," Megan bent to her knees. "Then you tell him to forgive you for your sins, and. well, you just tell him whatever you'd like and maybe ask him for something. Of course, you can't be greedy," said Megan. "Thank you Megan," said Baby Brightbow. "No problem - now, who wants to hear another story?" Megan replied, smiling at her friends. "Ooh, me, me!" they cried, and Baby Brightbow's sorrow was momentarily forgotten as she sat down on Paradise Estate's soft carpet and listened to Megan, while the snow swirled and whirled around outside. Megan finished her story and kissed each pony on his or her forehead. "Now, it's time for you to go to bed if you want Santa to visit you tonight!" she told the sleepy little ponies. They dragged their hooves over the carpet to go to their separate rooms and said goodnight, each secretly dreaming of what they would receive for Christmas the next day. But when Baby Brightbow went to her room she sank to her knees and closed her two front hoofs together. "Dear Jesus," she began. "My friend Megan, who is very smart and knows everything, told me that this is the right way to pray. I'm supposed to ask you to forgive me for my sins (whatever they are) so that's what I'll do. Will you forgive me for my sins, Jesus? Anyway, I spent all of today looking for the perfect birthday present for you, but I couldn't find anything. I looked everywhere, Jesus, truly! My friends helped me too, but I couldn't find anything and I don't want you to be sad on your birthday, Jesus," she sighed, trying to think what to say next. "Oh yes, I'm supposed to ask you for something I want! Well all I want, Jesus, is for you to have a happy birthday tomorrow. Merry Christmas! Oh, and amen!" she finished. Just then, she heard a voice. "Baby Brightbow, the best presents come from the heart. Your love for me is the most perfect present of all," said the voice. Little Baby Brightbow looked up in awe. "Jesus?!" she said in disbelief, whirling around to look behind her. But the voice said nothing more. Baby Brightbow smiled and ran down the corridor into the kitchen. Mommy Brightbow was standing with Star Gleamer, Diamond Dreams, Sundance and Megan. All four adults, and of course, Megan were singing Christmas carols while they put cupcakes, gingerbread and cookies into the oven. "Baby Brightbow! What are you doing up so late?" Mommy Brightbow stopped singing 'Deck the Halls' and hugged her daughter. "Mommy, may I please have a plate and a gingerbread man?" asked Baby Brightbow. "Of course!" said her mommy. "Are they for Santa?" she said with a smile. "Nope! They're for Jesus," she said, happily. While Mommy Brightbow stared at her daughter, Megan winked at Baby Brightbow, who grinned and winked back! Baby Brightbow took the plate with the gingerbread man down to her room and took a piece of paper from her chest of drawers. "Dear Jesus," she wrote on the paper. "Happy birthday - or should I say Merry Christmas? Lots of love, Baby Brightbow," she wrote. By then, she was feeling terribly tired, so she crawled into bed and pulled her blankets up before drifting into dreamland with a long yawn.  
  
"Hooray! It's Christmas!" Baby Brightbow leapt out of bed and tipped the contents of her stocking onto her bed. There was the golden spinning top she had been wanting for ages! And a new barrette that was shaped like an ice-cream. She was about to dash off to the Christmas tree when she remembered the plate she had left for Jesus. With a gasp, she walked to where the empty plate sat, on her writing desk. There was a new piece of paper on it that read, "Merry Christmas, little one."  
  
Baby Brightbow smiled and scrambled to the window. The snowstorm had turned into a gentle fall of snowflakes, and Baby Brightbow stared at the beautiful blue sky, hugging the piece of paper. "Merry Christmas to you too, Jesus!" whispered Baby Brightbow, smiling - and she knew that somewhere above her, Jesus was smiling too. 


End file.
